


Snuggles instead

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordsbed,hostilityandkick.





	Snuggles instead

**Author's Note:**

> I did another drabble, this time alone though, sorry [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin)! xD I'm frustrated that I can't write anything but drabbles, so I wrote another one. Idk, it made sense when I decided to. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170338385987).

Derek woke up from pain in his shin, and he groaned and turned around.

“Cold,” Stiles mumbled.

“You kick,” Derek grunted.

“You steal the covers.” Stiles crawled closer and put an arm around Derek.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be kicked out of bed without them.”

“Too much hostility, come back, snuggles instead,” Stiles said. 

Derek realized he had the cover wrapped around himself, leaving none of it for Stiles. He flopped around a little to get to his back and the cover out from under him. “Sorry.”

Stiles immediately latched on to Derek under the cover. “Mm, snuggles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
